


the lick of the beginning

by havisham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancestors, Backstory, Ficlet, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: The story of Trefor the Welshman, who followed Leon Belmont out of France and into Wallachia, for love.





	the lick of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based purely on the show canon where Leon is an ermine-wearing twink and because Trevor Belmont can not adequately explain where his ~~absurd~~ name comes from.

No one left France for Wallachia, which had nothing but angry vampires and sharp pitchforks to recommend it, for anything less than true love. 

Trefor hadn’t meant to do it either -- once he and Leon had slew the horrendous hell-beast that had menaced the catacombs of Paris, he thought he was set for life. Leon was a favorite of the king, and Trefor, as his very good friend and companion in all things, found favor in all the places he could wish for -- namely, taverns, pubs and houses of middling repute. 

But even with all this pleasure, he couldn’t help but notice that Leon was itching to be away. 

“Where are you going?” Trefor asked him, trying not to let his gaze linger long on the fairness of Leon’s hair, the brightness of his eyes. He had been a monk, after all, before a vampire came looking for a castle and emptied his monastery. Monks weren’t supposed to notice such things -- even if Trefor’s tonsure had almost completely grown out. 

“East,” Leon replied. 

“East? Where all the monsters are?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Why? If you stay here, you’d want for nothing as long as you lived.” 

“For the adventure, Trefor! And besides, I’m taking my riches with me, no worries on that account.” 

“Well, I shan’t go with you,” said Trefor, lying. 

Leon laughed. He saw through Trefor’s deceptions, as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please look at this list of Welsh surnames, a good read for any reason at all.](http://www.amlwchhistory.co.uk/newdata/welshsurnames.htm)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Anne Carson, Bakkhai.


End file.
